


11. partners in crime au – MakoSuke

by GolfLeg



Category: Free!
Genre: Grinding, M/M, SO, kind of nsfwish, sleepover party, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GolfLeg/pseuds/GolfLeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the nationals had ended and the summer had started, the Iwatobi and the Samezuka boys got really close to each other, some more than others but nevertheless they spent their free time together, hanging out and relaxing, because by the time the hollidays were over, the third years would have been gone to fullfil their respective choices for their future.<br/>Today was friday night and Nagisa had invited everybody to a sleepover party at his house since he had the house for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11. partners in crime au – MakoSuke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovG/gifts).



> This one was a prompt sent by my best friend maraca1.tumblr.com

Ever since the nationals had ended and the summer had started, the Iwatobi and the Samezuka boys got really close to each other, some more than others but nevertheless they spent their free time together, hanging out and relaxing, because by the time the hollidays were over, the third years would have been gone to fullfil their respective choices for their future.

Today was friday night and Nagisa had invited everybody to a sleepover party at his house since he had the house for himself.

Makoto was the last one to get there, he had to take care of his siblings after all and they didn´t want him to go anywhere, but he managed to escape. He greeted everybody as usual as he got into the kitchen, where they were waiting for him so they could start eating the giant pizza that they had ordered earlier (actually there were six pizzas because Nagisa said he was starving, meaning that he would eat like one and a half on his own).

Rei and Nitori finished first, and watched as Momo and Nagisa devoured slice after slice like nothing. Rin was claiming how tipical it was from Haru to have carried his own mackarel and putting it on top of his slices, on the other hand Haru was just placing more and more mackarel to annoy Rin. Sousuke was in front of him, more quiet than usual, he was looking at something over the kitchen counter, he followed his gaze and there it was, a three-floor, pink, perfect strawberry cake.

It had chocolate-dipped strawberries on top and pink cream covering every single inch of it, _and probably it has strawberry mousse filling_ , Makoto wondered. He knew he had a weakness for sweets, but… Sousuke did too? He didn´t looked like it since he was so tall and muscular but… Makoto was tall and muscular too so… probably Sousuke shared that weakness with him, who would know.

Sousuke catched him staring at the cake and Makoto noticed so he looked at him in the eyes but they remained in silence, that was until Nagisa announced that he had beaten Momo in the eating pizza contest.

Makoto was about to ask but Nitori opened his mouth first. “Nagisa-kun, why do you have that cake over there?” as he point it with his finger.  
Nagisa simply responded ”oh, my sister baked it for us, she wanted to try out a new recipe so she´s using us as her guinea pigs” he let out a whine, “but i´m so fuuuuuuuuull Ai-chan that i can´t eat it now, so let´s leave it for the breakfast”.  
Nitori got used to being called Ai-chan by now, so he just said “ah me too!, but it really looks delicious though”.

Everybody agreed in silence, too full to even try it right now, yes, everybody except for Makoto, who always had space for dessert but, he thought it would be rude of him if he just eat it alone so he just complied.

They marathoned some movies in the living room and then went upstairs to sleep. They formed two rows of matresses on the floor and, as it was the first time that they had a sleep over together, they didn´t have “assigned” spots yet so, Nagisa ended up between Rei and Momo, next to Momo was Haru. On the other row Rin was in between Nitori and Sousuke, and Makoto ended up next to Sousuke and in front of Haru.

They chatted for a little bit, about how Nitori, Rin and Rei got really scared with that last movie, Rin totally denied it obviously, but they fell asleep soon after that. Makoto was the first one, since he had a busy day looking for his brother and sister, but around 4 am he woke up, he needed to use the bathroom, the bathroom that was downstairs, meaning that it was too far away if you ask him.  
 _Hmm, but i do have to go_ …, he thought to himself, so he got up as quietly as possible and checked if he hadn´t disturbed anybody, he hadn´t.  
“Eh?” that´s when he noticed that Sousuke wasn´t there. _Maybe he went to the bathroom too?_.

As he went downstairs he saw that the kitchen´s lights were on, “what?”, _did we leave them on?_ , he went to turn them off but he wasn´t expecting what he saw.  
There, over the kitchen counter was Sousuke with a fork in hand, in just his boxers, eating the top floor of the cake. He had stopped his hand mid way over his mouth as he saw Makoto there, standing in the door looking at him with sleepy eyes, wearing a t-shirt and his underwear. Makoto had to laugh at the look in Sousuke´s eyes, he looked like he had been just caught by his parents using the computer while pulling an all-nighter.

“Seriously Yamazaki-kun?” he said playfully. Sousuke relaxed at that, took another fork and offered it to Makoto, “i won´t tell if you don´t, deal?” he said, and by the way Makoto wet his lips he knew he was in.

Makoto took care of the other side of the cake, standing next to Sousuke, and with the first bite he unconsiusly let out a deep moan. He opened his eyes already getting all red, but as he saw the way Sousuke had his eyes wide opened, looking at him, he got even redder.

He rushed a sorry and Sousuke simply responded “i knew you where into sweets by the way you where staring at the cake earlier, but i have to admit that that was a surprise”. Makoto was so embarrased, but he managed to defend himself, “w-well, look who is talking!, you didn´t stop staring at the cake either… so…”.  
“Yeah, that´s true” Sousuke said, taking another portion with his fork, “although i did stop when i saw you, didn´t i?”  
Makoto looked at him, Sousuke had this small smile on his face and was that blush??!

“Eh?” he dumbly asked, but Sousuke wasn´t taking that back, “you know, Makoto, i think you are really sweet, and i´m all in for sweets…”  
Makoto couldn´t react at that, was this really happening? Was he still dreaming? Was Sousuke hitting on him right here right now?? WHILE USING PUNS???  
He suddenly got well aware of his clothes, or lack of them actually, as well as Sousuke´s, and got really uncomfortable… down there.

While he got distracted by his own thoughts Sousuke managed to lean closer to him, “well… won´t you say anything?” he looked kind of embarrased, his confident moment gone.  
“Eh?, ah-h w-well..”, Makoto had to admit… that he was kiiiiiiiiiiind of interested in Sousuke, and he was comfirming that by the hard on that he was starting to get by just looking at his bare chest and neck, so close to him now.

“I think you are sweet too…” he finally said, Sousuke´s eyes wide open now and trying to hold back a smile, trying.  
“r-really?!” Makoto nod once, letting out a shy laugh, “yes…”, he looked at Sousuke in the eyes and they both lean foward, meeting each other´s lips halfway. It was a shy kiss at first, but Sousuke deepened it slowly, tasting the waters, but Makoto was having none of it, hungrily bitting the other´s lower lip. Sousuke catched up and surronded him with his arms, crashing their bodies together.

What a surprise it was to Makoto to confirm that he wasn´t the only one hard by now, letting escape yet another moan that night, while placing his hands on Sousuke´s low back.  
They stood like this for a while, eating each others mouths, grinding against the other, letting little sounds fell from their throats, hands wandering, until they broke the heated kiss to take a breath.

“Woah…” that was all what Sousuke could managed, and Makoto found that endearing letting out a chuckle, “me too” he said.  
Their chests moving erratically due to their accelerated heart beats. Makoto wanted more, but he wasn´t ready for that, yet, he had just come to terms that he was more than just kiiiiiiiiiiind of interested in Sousuke… and he didn´t exactly knew how Sousuke felt about him.

It seemed that Sousuke felt the same way, taking barely a step backwards, cooling himself down, never breaking his hold on Makoto.  
When their eyes met yet again, their faces were red, “d-do you want to date me?” Sousuke suddenly said, breaking the silence. Makoto´s heart beat increased and he hold onto Sousuke with more force than before, “yes! Sousuke!”, there, he said it, he called him by his name, nothing could possibly embarras him more than that.

But Sosuke proved him wrong when he planted a kiss on his nose and placed his forehead against his and stood there, contemplating him, smiling like there was no tomorrow.  
Makoto coudn´t breath, this was so overwhelming, and once he cooled down, he remember why he was there in the first place… the bathroom.

“Eh… i need to go to the bathroom…” he almost whispered, he couldn´t believe he was killing the moment like that, but it was true.  
Sousuke just chuckled a little and let him go, “i´ll go upstairs then, but first i´ll hide the evidence” winked his eye and proceeded to clean the forks, and as Makoto smiled and turned arround to rush to the bathroom, he cheekily said “i´ll be waiting for you”.


End file.
